Many modern appliances, consumer devices, and other devices include embedded systems that are configured to perform one or more dedicated functions. However, most embedded systems of such devices do not include networking capabilities, role based access control capabilities, remote interface capabilities, remote control capabilities, or related capabilities. Designing such functionality into an embedded system, designing application programming interfaces (APIs) for accessing such functionality, designing web services capable of communicating with and controlling the embedded system via this added functionality, and designing applications for taking advantage of this functionality can consume considerable resources of the device manufacturer.
The internet-of-things (IoT) is an environment of a myriad of consumer devices connected to the Internet or another network. This myriad of consumer devices generates a large amount of data that may be useful to entities such as manufacturers of the devices, retailers, and so forth.